C O N T A G I O U S
by Xnsanity
Summary: A normal day turns for the worst. A sudden unexplained disease occurs in an all-boy boarding school, Vongola Academy. Will Tsunayoshi and the rest of the school survive this accursed bloody disease? Allx27. Variety pairings. Suggested pairings welcomed.
1. t h e B E G I N N I N G

x

.C O N T A G I O U S

x

* * *

.1

.t h e B E G I N N I N G

* * *

Chilly wind made its presences known by tickling upon the tenderness of his cheeks. Slowly turning them to into a light shade of pink. Then proceeding to a shade of soft scarlet. He gave a short sigh of relief knowing that this treacherous day was close to an end. He promptly adjusted his scarf right above his nose, closing any entry from the wind that was planning a horrid scheme to invade him. Flu season was approaching quicker than usual, leaving the students of Vongola Academy depressed with runny noses and body aches. Those who do not have it try to catch it so that they would have a better chance of not attending classes and rest in luxury of their dorms. Tsunayoshi Sawada was certainly not about to catch such a nuisance. The chestnut haired teen was trying his best to avoid the damn infection. Making this day a living hell since his body is extremely sensitive any sort of virus. Ryohei Sasagawa was the only one in their group that _seems_ to have it. All through lunch, Ryohei kept yelling random food items with implying the word 'extreme' in it. "EXTREME PIZZA BAGEL!". "EXTREME APPLESAUCE!". Knowing Tsuna's condition, Gokudera Hayato protected his beloved 'Juudaime!' from 'turf-head's' mild cold which would turn into something more serious if not attended. Yamamoto Takeshi just laughed playfully at Gokudera's silly remarks, making the gray haired teen furious. Not only avoiding the flu, but as well as Hibari Kyouya. The Prefect always keeps a close eye on Tsuna and his delinquent friends since they always 'disrupted the peace'. Just an un-ordinary day in the life of Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Tsuna was now heading to his last class of the day, P.E. The great thing about having P.E. last was that you were home free. You didn't go to each class smelling like B.O or looking like a wreck with a tired body.

Sixth period students started to exit the locker rooms heading to their next period. Many of the older brutes glanced down on poor Tsuna due to his 'small and weak fragile' appearance. Some of them refer to him as 'no-good Tsuna'. While others refer to him as a 'fuckable' toy. He didn't fancy either of the two nicknames. You never know with high school...

The chestnut haired teen made a swift turn into the locker room ignoring the bad mouthing and glares he received. He was soon struck with a blast of warm air that was coming from the heater inside. Tsuna wiggled about letting the warm breeze heat him up.

"Juudaime! There you are!" shrieked a very excited Gokudera who greeted him with a great big hug.

"A-Ah Gokudera! I-I didn't even see you coming this way." Tsuna responded in a surprised tone.

"I'm so sorry Juudaime! The stupid baseball-nut insisted to come here early. That bastard told me that you were already here! But he LIED! OH PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR LEAVING YOUR SIDE!" pleaded Gokudera on his knees grasping Tsuna's legs, sopping away...

Yamamoto noticed Tsuna's and Gokudera's dilemma and head toward them with a warm smile.

"Haha! No, I said _maybe _he would be here. Oh! Hey, Tsuna you made it! You should a of been here earlier, there were some kids acting really weird... Oh hey! Tsuna your face is really red! You look like a tomato!" Yamamoto pointed out poking Tsuna's red flesh making the teen 'HIIIEE!'

"A-amo, it's really cold out side... oh and what do you mean weird?" questioned Tsuna who was blushing furiously once Yamamoto commented about his flushed face.

"Shut it baseball-nut! Juudaime is perfect the way he is!" Gokudera warned now standing on his own two feet ready to take out his ready-to-go dynamite. "I'll explain it to him. Juudaime, there were some idiots complaining about how much their head hurt and how they felt like they were on fire. Soon afterward, they started to cough nonstop which was such a pain. Concluding those symptoms it seems to me that they have the common cold and or maybe climaxing toward the flu. But they're gone now so no need to worry Juudaime!" Gokudera assured Tsuna with a sparkle in his eye.

"Mah mah, lots of students are getting sick huh?" Yamamoto asked heading to his locker followed by Gokudera and Tsuna.

"Seems so. Ah, hey, do you guys know what we're gonna do to day?" Tsuna asked twirling his lock searching for the right combination.

"18... 27... 69..." he whispered still struggling with the pesky lock.

(HAHA! I know how much ya'll like that _combination_... ;3)

"Hmm, not sure but I hope it's baseball!" cheered Yamamoto switching his school uniform dress shoes to his athletic appropriate ones.

'_I hope not...'_

"Dream on-"

"**LISTEN UP, KORA!" **

The three teens (along with everyone else in the locker room) stopped their doings, scared shitless from the loud roar coming from P.E. instructor, Colonnello. He stood on a bench notifying everyone for his attention.

"Everyone get dressed and head back to your dorms. Change of plans, we're going to be on lockdown until morning, kora! UNTIL then, DO NOT leave your dorms for whatever reason. Don't even bother asking questions because even I don't know what the heck is going on kora!"

The students looked at each other confused. Still not comprehending the information, they had received._ Who, what, when, where, why, how? _Were the questions that race through their heads.

"GET MOVING, KORA!" Colonnello spat making sure that the students knew he was not pulling some practical prank.

"HIIIEE!" Tsuna shrieked closing his locker in a hurry, which took him a while to open. Having no time to change whatsoever. Gokudera already wore his P.E. uniform underneath his school uniform, as always. He didn't like to change in front of everyone else. He always received _stares_ from the other male teens. Head down in disappointment, Yamamoto sighed and switched his shoes once again. Luckily, he was a slow dresser and a strange one in fact. He would undress himself complete, always starting with his shoes, then his pants and shirt. As well as dress himself in that order. He has it all backwards doesn't he? However, his silly antics amuse his two pals, well mostly Tsuna; Gokudera could careless for that idiot...

* * *

Once Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto packed up, they squeezed through the crowd of students heading outside.

"NO PUSHING!"

"Oh shit is it a terrorist attack?"

"Out of the way!"

"Quit freaking out you pussies!"

"That's it... if you bastards don't get out of my way I'm jamming a fucking dildo right up your asses."

"I bet..."

"UP YOURS PAL!"

"Watch it! None of you better touch Juudaime!" Gokudera warned the crowd pushing unlucky teens that dared to stand in his precious Juudaime's way. Gokudera was more like bulldozing them over.

"Gokudera there's no need to push. We're all on the same page..." Tsuna told him holding onto Yamamoto for dear life. Making sure he wouldn't drown in the sea of Vongola students.

Tsuna was wondering what exactly was going on. They never had a school lockdown. Well, whatever the reason is, it's something serious. The only time they ever had a so-called 'lockdown' was when principal Reborn ran out of espresso. The funny thing was that the whole time this dilemma was happing, unexpectedly, the main office microphone speaker was turned on through the whole thing. You could hear Reborn's normal sexy, seductive voice; escalate to an irritated hoarse one. He started to yell nasty things at his personal 'lackey' Skull. Everyone had to stay in their present classroom until Reborn received his espresso. God knows what would have happened if he didn't receive his espresso. Come to think of it, that _was _pretty serious...

Discipline Committee members scattered all through out the school, making sure that _everyone_ arrived at their dorms and didn't wander off.

And there _he_ was. Discipline Committee leader, Hibari Kyoya. He stalked the seventh period students as they left the locker room, especially a certain chestnut haired teen named _Tsunayoshi._ The young teen could feel Hibari's cold glare digging into the back of his head. A chill went down his spine.

"Everyone in an orderly fashion or be prepared to be bitten". The Prefect ordered raising his tonfas. He scanned the crowd acknowledging everyone his statement and for their approval.

The crowd nodded in response, holding in a frightened wail. Not everyone felt obligated to follow Hibari's demand. Big mistake...

The Prefect called out those unlucky few who had made that mistake.

* * *

"What the hell is up with this prick?" ravaged a silver haired teen punishing .

"Maybe you should stop kicking him... You see, the more blows you give him to the stomach, the more he'll continue to cough up blood. Simple as that long-haired commander." Fran responded crouching down over to the poor male on the cold, cement floor, laying on his right shoulder proceeding to be kicked into his exterior abdomen.

"VOI! You think I don't know that toad! That's not what I meant! Look! The hell is up with his eyes!" Halted his actions, Superbi Squalo pointed to the male's eyes that were turning into a dark crimson.

"They were green to being with..."

"Whoa, how scary, they're begging to look the boss's eyes." Fran stated look at the male who was continuing to cough nonstop, this time he didn't spit up any blood.

"I think you really screwed him up Squalo-sama." The mint haired teen declared glancing over the male. Squalo stood over him like a hawk. Waiting for his victims' next move.

"Tch! Well this is the fate he gets for messing with us!" Squalo roared. Looking at this kids condition, he decided to just leave him. He didn't make any effort of standing up. His tattered body was at its limit.

"Your just gonna leave him here Squalo-sama?" Fran questioned observing the silver haired male walking away from a distance.

"Yeah, what of it. Voi, I guess you can say I'm a good mood today. He's fucking luck that I didn't just kill him on the spot."

"He's coughing pretty badly, oh and what about his eyes?" Fran questioned once more jolting up and sauntering over to Squalo who was now feet away.

"Shit! How am I supposed to know! The hell with him lets just go before the fucking boss begins to bitch."

"Roger."

* * *

"Finally! What a pain huh guys? I though we wouldn't make it out of there alive!" Yamamoto yawned stretching his limbs.

"Shut it! You weren't making it any better!" Gokudera retorted at the raven-haired teen.

Tsuna sighed. _'You were the one pushing people out of the way...'_

"Huh? What did I do?" Yamamoto asked looking at Gokudera dumbfounded.

"Just your presences messes everything up!"

"Aw, what a complement!"

"**NO!** It's not a complement you idiot!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto continued to argue back and forth, not paying any attention to their surroundings. The young caramel-eyed teen rolled his eyes and decided to let them be. He paced a bit faster than his comrades did. Tsuna starred down at his own shadow, mimicking his movements. He was still curious about this whole ruckus. What exactly was happening? Biting his lower lip, he wondered for the safety of the school.

'_I hope everyone's ok...' _

A few feet away from the school's dorm building, something caught Tsuna's eye. He glimpsed over the opposite direction of the building from the dorms and noticed a dark figure in the distance. The figure looked like it was steadying itself onto the earth. Tsuna still couldn't make out what exactly the figure was. A horrid screech was heard from the shadowy figure. The figure began to jerk in strange and unpleasant movements.

"HIIE!" Tsuna shrieked jumping a step back.

Gokudera and Yamamoto heard their friend in distress. They hurried over to Tsunas aid.

"Juudaime!"

"HIIEE! D-did you guys hear that!" the chestnut haired teen asked staring directly at the figure, which was getting closer with each step it took. The figure was becoming more visible. It's outline resembled a person. It was! It was a boy. His messy auburn bangs hid his face, so it was complicated to make out his appearance.

"What is from him?"

"Oi! Are you alright?"

Noticing their presence, he moved toward them in a limping fashion not responding. His uniform was covered in a red liquidly substance of some sort...

"Shit! Look at his clothes!" Gokudera pointed.

"I-is that blood?" Tsuna questioned, shivering at the though.

The strange auburn teen continued to walk towards them.

'_What's up with him?' _

"Hey! Do you need help?" Tsuna asked him in an urgent manner. He took a few steps to the blood-soaked teen. "The nurses' office isn't..."

With no warning, in an instant, Tsuna was tackled down onto the hard concrete pavement. No time to react... The auburn haired teen held Tsuna's wrists down. He pressured all of his weight making sure that there was no possible way for him to escape. A wretched stench of blood enters his nostrils intoxicating him to a degree. Tsuna's pupils narrowed once he gazed upward at the teen's facial expression. Tsunas eyes were locked on his. His eyes were widened to the fullest, covered in a bright tint of dark crimson. He viciously licked his lips, moistening them completely. Tsuna couldn't make any movement. He was completely frozen in fear. The auburn haired teen gave a sinister grin; Tsuna noticed a pair of sharp fangs. His eyes grew in despair.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

A loud cry was heard. This cry was the sign of the beginning... or mostly likely the _end..._

* * *

**[DISCLAMER]: **

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! & its characters belong to Akira Amano. I now command you to go and worship her. WORSHIP HER!

**[WARNING]:**

This** is** yaoi. Don't like don't read.

All pairing imaginable will be included... If you would like to suggest one tell me... no **EXTREME **crack pairings please. Canons will be fine. Oh and about Tsuna's lock combination... Hehe... included. Look forward to that. :D

**[A/N]:**

Not my cup of tea...

Honestly, I have no idea what made me want to write such a story... I watch too many 'zombie-related' movies [Resident Evil FTW!]... And re-occurring dreams...I thought it might be interesting _**soo**_ yup! It mostly revolves around Tsuna though.

**Second KHR fanfic! ^.^**

Yes, **More** **than a Tragedy** is still under construction... I'm a bit stuck. Still drawing those scenes and whatnot... I really want to re-edit a bit, but I don't know.

This story just hit me. I had to write it. Hopefully you all get the plot :P I was a bit more descriptive than I usually am... I try...

**R&R **is all I ask. Tell me what I can improve on, any mistakes, whatever. Eh, bit moody this week... maybe because first semester didn't go so honk dory as I thought it would... Writing and drawing always calms my nerves... Well thanks guys and see ya'll later~

**[Random Author Extra]:**

The usual front formant I type in is Bradley Hand ITC. Lol... Idk. Just though I'd tell you... Do ya'll have a special front you type with ? XD

Also... listening to music, sleeping and... bathing help me brainstorm ideas. Eh, can't seem to save a couple symbols ... Ok I'm out for real!

Tata !


	2. u n e a s y F E L L I N G

x

.C O N T A G I O U S

x

* * *

.2

.u n e a s y F E L L I N G

* * *

"Why on earth did you order the school to an immediate lockdown?"

'_Mangiare carne...' [1]_

"R-Reborn?"

'_...Byakuran bastardo...'_

"Reborn! What the hell? Are you still on earth?"

"Stop waving your hands in my face... I need to make sure that all students are in their dorms before nightfall."

"I still don't-"

"Estrado, you have no idea how serious this is."

"Well if you gave me answers-"

"No time, announce the school emergency siren."

"Reborn!"

"I'm not telling you twice Estrado."

"Y-yes sir."

* * *

"Hibari!" Tsuna shrieked, astonished to witness the prefect swing his tonfa directly to the skull of the sick auburn teen. The male flew,

abruptly hitting the ground on the opposite side of the lot. Face first in the cement, a loud _**CRUNCH **_was heard.

'_Where did Hibari come from!"_

"Oh my god..." Tsuna trembled. He glanced over to the teen. He didn't move an inch. What exactly happened? Was this entire scene Tsunas fault? Gokudera and Yamamoto ran over to him.

"Juudaime! Are you alright! I-I'm sorr-y I-I-I" Gokudera collapsed to his knees, instantly burying his face in Tsunas stomach embracing him. He began to whimper small sobs. The chestnut haired teen jolted a bit shocked.

Yamamoto joined the reunion, placing his hand on Tsunas shoulder.

"Tsuna... forgive us... it was so sudden..." Yamamoto whispered softly.

Tsuna was still uneasy. He still felt the heavy weight of the teen barring down on him. In a brief second, he faced Yamamoto giving him an assuring smile.

"I-it's nothing, please, both of you don't apologize. None of us expected-"

"Herbivorous, get to your dorms." The prefect ordered point to the near building. "I'll take care of this rabid carnivore." He stated starring at the fallen male.

Tsuna gentle patted Gokudera's back. The gray haired teen raised his head slowly. His eyes were filled with warm tears, continuing to drip down his cheeks. His whole face was flushed in blush pink. Tsuna's caramel eyes were about to leak themselves. He has never seen Gokudera in this condition. It certainly broke his heart seeing his friend this way.

"G-Gokudera... it wasn't your fault... please don't blame yourself for anything. Co-come on, let's get to our dorms and forget everything that just happened." Tsuna raised his right hand and gently with his thumb, wiped away Gokudera's tears.

Gokudera's eyes widened. He felt Tsuna's soft, gentle fingers touch his flesh. Never in a million year did he think that he'd ever feel such a fuzzy, warm feeling filling his stomach. This overwhelming sensation made him feel _so_ alive. Was this a normal... _natural _feeling? Is having a feeling for another male, natural? Gokudera gazed into Tsuna's caramel eyes. All this time... wasted... Not revealing his true feeling to his beloved Juudaime. Why? Why did he wait? Since the beginning of school. When he first laid eyes on Tsuna, the first time he had saved anyone...

His eyelids became heavy. He felt his vision get hazy. He heard voices but they were becoming fainter and fainter...

Suddenly, Gokudera collapsed onto Tsuna.

"HIIE! Gokudera!" once again, Tsuna was in the same predicament he was not to long ago.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto steadily picked him up gentle, wrapping his arms around Gokudera's _fragile_ body. His expression was so calm, yet to adorable. The redness from his cheeks still hasn't faded. Making him excessively irresistible. _'I didn't think I would ever hold you in my arms...'_

"Oh great! Now Gokudera has fainted!" Tsuna squeaked.

Yamamoto raised a hand to Tsuna. Once Tsuna grabbed hold of his hand, Yamamoto [with all his strength] pulled Tsuna to his feet once more. Stumbling over his feet, regaining balance.

'_AHH! HERCULES!'_

"Enough, get to your dorms before you get your ends handed to. Also, I'll be happy to wake octopus hair over there." he smirked raising his tonfas, ready to strike.

"Thanks but we've got it here Hibari." Yamamoto affirmed lifting Gokudera's legs, now carrying him bridal style.

"Hmpf, good, now get moving." he order moving toward the auburn teen, still unconscious.

"Ah! Hibari, amo... is he going to be ok?" Tsuna questioned. Wait! Why is he worried about some who just attacked him [with no reason...]? Has Tsuna gone looney!

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna froze. He never heard Hibari speak his name. His _full _name.

"You don't need to worry about him; you need to worry about yourself..." Hibari warned.

The chestnut haired teen gulped. "T-thanks, ano... Hibari..."

The raven-haired prefect turned to his attention.

"Thank you. I'm extremely gratefully to you, for saving me [out of frickin nowhere...] so suddenly. And not just me, Gokudera and Yamamoto are gratefully too!" Tsuna smiled bowing his head, showing his respect toward the prefect.

Hibari smirked.

"Dorm." he growled.

"Ah! Yes of course! AH! Gokudera fainted!" Tsuna realized and rushed over to his comrades.

Hibari sighed. He bent over the male. He swiftly tossed him over to his back with one of his tonfas. The male was a complete wreck. His clothes were tattered and covered in blood. His mouth had spots of dry blood, as well as his cheeks. Hibari smiled. Tonfa in hand, he opened an eyelid. Crimson red, _bloody_ red.

"How many of you are there?"

* * *

"EXTREME! Glad you guys could make it!" Ryohei Sasagawa cheered heading over to greet his pals. Tsuna and Yamamoto noticed Ryohei and walked over to him.

"Hey Ts- ts- ACHOOO!" Ryohei exploded with a terribly loud [gross] sneeze. Tiny particles can be seen leaving his mouth. Ugh.

"HIIIE!" Tsuna shrieked, dogging Ryohei's germ cannon.

"You should really use a tissue next time Nii-san... ah! Can you help us take Gokudera to the nurse?" Tsuna asked looking over at Gokudera. Still in carried bridal style by Yamamoto.

Ryohei nodded. He then noticed small specks of blood on Tsunas blazer.

"OH! Sawada! Who did you nail? OOH! I wish I could have been there!" Ryohei roared, pumping his fists in the air. [Not frickin fist pump, I dislike that show, but it somewhat amuses me :P]

"Huh? Nail..?"

Tsuna looked down at his uniform. Blood specks...

"Oh Nii-san you have it all-"

"EVERYONE TO THE CAFETERIA!" yelled a random student making hand gestures to follow him.

"Huh, I thought we had to stay in our dorms..." Yamamoto said frowning with a questionable look.

'_How sad... we haven't even reached our dorms...'_

Tsuna looked at Gokudera once again.

"Ano, my friend fainted, we need to get him to the infirmary" Tsuna told him with an awkward expression.

The teen glanced over to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Those two can take him; you on the other hand need to go to the cafeteria pronto!"

The male grabbed Tsuna and dragged him down the hall.

'_And no one asks if I need to go to the nurse...'_

"HIIEE!" Tsuna tried to break free but his small body couldn't force him to do so.

"Ha! Don't worry Tsuna we'll be right over once Gokudera awakes!" Yamamoto smiled, waving his hand. He lifted Gokudera's hand and waved it.

"OOO! We'll be there! And when we come back, you're telling me who you massacred! Sawada you beast!" Ryohei cheered.

They went in the opposite direction of the cafeteria where Tsuna was being dragged to.

Tsuna nodded, sighing and smiled as the disappeared.

"HIIE! You don't have to be so pushy; I know where the cafeteria is..." Tsuna told the teen.

"Well you never know... you guys were the last ones to enter. I was ordered by Principal Reborn to fetch any late'ees wandering around." he told Tsuna in a high and mighty way. As if he was told by GOD!

"I see, um, if you don't me asking, but... what's this whole lockdown thing about?" the chestnut haired teen asked.

"Hey, I don't know, no students know. But if Reborn says so, then it must be urgent. Hopefully we'll get some information once we get to the cafeteria."

"Ah, right!"

* * *

The cafeteria was a complete riot. The volume level inside this building was on complete blast. Students were bouncing on and off the walls. Throwing whatever items they could get their hands on. Dancing on tables, some even dancing the 'forbidden dance'. Yelling inappropriate things to one another. While others laugh at their idiotic actions. Some were lounging listen to their music devise, blocking out the noise. Some reading, some gambling, some terrorizing others for their own enjoyment. And some sneaking off into the bathrooms doing... I'll let your mind wander into 'Wonderland'. No? Ok fine. It's sex... yes they are doing it big time... who? Well I have not received any pairings... pity. _Could have been your pairing_. Whatever the reason was for this lockdown, these students certainly didn't give a damn... All they knew was there was no adults. No adults = party! It's what_ most_ high-schoolers are into. Thankfully, this was an extremely spacious cafeteria.

"The hell with these juveniles..." the teen gritted, disgusted by the scene he's witnessing.

"Wow... sure is... loud and uncontrollable here... I-Is there any adults?" Tsuna asked him.

The teen face-palmed himself. "Reborn told me there was... apparently he lied... big time... as you can see, exhibit A." the teen gestured a 'Behold!' wave as he presented the lunch area to Tsuna.

"Yeah..." he frowned. The chestnut haired teen could barley hear himself think. The noise level was unheard of.

"Uh... you just hang out here until I can straighten this out with Reborn." the teen told Tsuna.

"I know there's a camera some where..." he whispered to himself. Heading toward the heart of the cafeteria, leaving Tsuna all alone.

'_Don't leave me!' _ Tsuna yelled in his mind. He didn't recognize anyone yet. _'These students must be in A lunch and some from dorm building B'. _He sighed. He wasn't going to stand in the cafeteria entrance like some _loner,_ he need someone to stick with. Ever since Tsuna was accidentally looked in the janitor's closer for four whole periods, it was enough. He also developed a rare case of claustrophobia. Tsuna also developed arachnophobia. The closet had many, _many_ spiders.

Tsuna scanned the area; look for someone familiar to buddy with until his comrades came.

* * *

"Kufufufu, Chikusa, murder that boy for interrupting my nap." Rodoku Mukuro demanded pointing to a teen.

"Yes Mukuro-sama." Chikusa approved heading toward the teen.

"Holy shit man! What did you do to make Mukuro mad?"

"I-I don't know! I just yelled... aw shit I yelled right by his ear! OH GOD! Look, one of his henchmen is coming to get me! AGH! HELP ME SAL!" the teen sobbed, holding on to one of his friends.

"NO! I don't know you! Let go!"

"AHHH! PLEASE BRO!"

* * *

Tsuna secretly _eavesdrop _on student conversations...

"My potatoes are soggy..."

"Ok, what a great way to start a conversation Due..."

"IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIENDS! MAKE IT LAST FOREVER, FRIENDSHIP NEVER ENDS!"

"Oh man, you, you man have to like... *hic* be on American Idol, cause like *hic* your voice seriously melts my heart, here lemme turn on my cell phone so I can wave it around..."

"Mines bigger..."

"No... Your 5 inches, I'm 7..."

"And I'm 9. HA! Suck it!"

"I have a lovely batch of _pineapples~_"

* * *

Suddenly, a loud **BANG**! was heard in the cafeteria entrance. Tsuna jumped up. He cautiously turned around- **BAM!**

"**HIIIEE!" **The heavy entrance door struck in the back of his head Tsuna, making him slid across the polished marble flooring,

"VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled a certain silver-haired shark.

The cafeteria stood in silence. Everyone dropped their doings and looked at the source of this familiar 'Voi'.

"M-Mother... i-it's _them..._"

"...Them?"

"Yes, _them..._"

"Ok, pal... who is _them?_"

"They are the Varia... the schools assassination squad."

"This school has an assassination squad? Why may I ask?"

"Why are you asking me this question... this is a Mafioso school..."

"... I though it was a regular high school... well that explains why I was targeted with guns and grenades..."

Yes, the Varia is Vongola Academy's assassination squad. They make sure to keep rival schools at bay. They are highly ranked assassins, already born killers. It's extremely difficult to join this group. Teen rarely make it in/out alive... A solemn number of 40 or so members have luckily made it in. There are only seven highly toped rank assassins. They do as they please. They can choose to attend classes or not attend at all. However, there is one thing for sure that they enjoy,_ crave_ is the thrill of inflicting pain on another being. Sick indeed...

"Ushishishi, looks like we made quite an entrance. Look how obedient these peasants are." Belphegor grinned stalking the frozen students.

"Itaatatta! Why am I having such misfortune on today's lockdown... Reborn probably cursed me." The chestnut haired teen whispered quietly to himself, resting on his knees, rubbing the back of his noggin, still tender from the blow he received.

"Long-haired commander, you viciously attacked an innocent bystander with that there door." Fran told Squalo sauntering over the fallen 'tuna'.

"Huh? VOI! Why were you standing in the entrance for brat! You were gonna get hit anyway if you didn't move." the silver-haired male announced.

"Are you ok Senpai?" the mint haired teen asked Tsuna.

Tsuna looked up at Fran.

'_I'm without a doubt, younger than you...' _

"Yeah, thanks for asking." Tsuna replied slowly standing up.

"Oh you poor deary! Squ-chan didn't mean to now did you~?" Lussuria turned to Squalo who was still outraged.

"VOI! We didn't come here to socialize, we have to announce these brats about the 'infectious disease'... heh... if you ask me, non of them will make by morning." Squalo chuckled. "Voi, where's that shithead of a boss?"

The chestnut haired teen headed toward the exit. Whatever information these _gentlemen _were about to reveal, he wanted the rest to hear about it as well.

"Where you going Senpai?" Fran asked

"Ahaha, actually I need to check on a friend of who isn't feeling so well... hopefully he's ok now-"

"You're not going anywhere trash."

"HIIIE!"

* * *

**[DISCLAMER]:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! & its characters belong to Akira Amano. I now command you to go and worship her. WORSHIP HER!

**[WARNING]:**

This is yaoi. Don't like don't read.

All pairing imaginable will be included... If you would like to suggest one tell me... no EXTREME crack pairings please. Canons will be fine. Oh and about Tsuna's lock combination... Hehe... included. Look forward to that. :D

**[A/N]:**

Oh. Yes. Betty.

It took me all day today [lazy hoe...] writing this... The hell with schoolwork [for the meantime D:] writing is my _passion. _

Anywho~ Hey there! I hade a small panic attack when I looked over my reviews... you guys literally make me want to go sky diving with Winnie the Pooh. Don't ask, I have strange expressions...

FUCK! Thank you all you little devils! AHHH! I NEED TO GO AND GAMBLE MONEY TO FREE DOUG!

...Sorry.

Now then, many of you asked... Vampires? Zombies? Leprechauns? [Oh my] The fack is this? Well, the dummy I am, I through you off by referring to Resident Evil and zombies. This story was mainly about vampires but... Once I thought about it... zombie-vampire hybrid? :O!

It is on! Ok so lemme break it down for you guys...

This random infectious disease [name not given until further into the story] starts of with simple flu-like symptoms. Got it? Good.

**C O N T A G I O U S **

**Disease Stages**

[Still unnamed]

**[Stage 1]**

Headache, tired muscles, fever.

**[Stage 2]**

Symptoms become more severe. Aches and pains become less and less tolerable. Fever escalates to an extent where you like your 'on fire'.

**[Stage 3]**

Non-stop coughing. With each cough, blood will soon appear. Due to the pressure inflicted on the stomach up from coughing.

[Did that come out right? Oh well...]

**[Stage 4]**

A strange, particular taste for blood... for flesh. Fangs will grow constantly when craving. Can grow to a whole inch. Still bound to reality. Yet confused. NOT DECEASED.

**[Stage 5]**

Will you be willing to be bitten/eaten?

Ok, hope you guys understand. If you don't ask ಠ_ಠ

Zombie-vampire hybrid called... ugh... any ideas. Kind of brain dead...

This chapter was, eh strange for me... a bit to un-serious and playful? I'm an idiot at heart so I had throw in a couple of random student comments. :P

And I made it a bit mushy/romantic[?] in a way... Everyone will have a flash back of Tsuna. What impact did Tsuna have on them? :O I'll get to that...

People... you need to tell what parings you want if you would like to see them written here. Otherwise I'll just write them myself, or I'll stop the story... You guys are my inspiration. And it's no fun writing random parings [to me :p]... tell what pairings you want to see...Yes, yes **allx27**. TELL ME! PM, e-mail me, just let me know some how... I didn't really get to an _erotic_ scene [because I fail] I didn't really get any pairings... R27 will be written, just not yet. I'm saving that were stuff gets juicy ;3. How about I make another list...

**[IMPORTANT!]**

**[TELL ALEX YOUR PAIRINGS! NO EXTREME CRACK!]**

**1: **Tell me what pairing you would like to see. Preferably PM or E-Mail. I don't check my review often until I update a new chapter.

**2: **Would you like a descriptive meaning _moment _or a 'quickie'.

For instance...

A descriptive moment would be a meaningful relationship with whomever. Can be a sweet/cheerful one, or a hot and steamy [oh gawd, that felt so uncomfortable to type XD].

A quickie lol, or as I call it a one-night-stand :p. Eh, just a quick 'fuck' or _rape_. Bloody? Flesh licky, licky?

You guys get the idea... I'll be willing two write the same type for the same pairing. If you like, **you may pick a setting. **In the dumpster behind Reborn's office, you got it!

No, but seriously X3.

**3: Also... **you can also pick what chapter you would like to see your pairing. Saving for later OR you want it now! Badly like a frustrating itch you have on your buttocks but can't scratch because your at your mother-in-law house badly! Or you would push her in a wood chipper, the itch your itch... Ugh, too much flavored tootsies rolls.. I make no sense whatsoever D:

**4: Starting tomorrow, **Wednesday 09 I will start accepting pairings! I will _try_ and update every week. Sunday will be the deadline because on Monday I **will** update. Meaning if you want a paring in the next chapter, whatever, TELL ME. I do not care how long your suggests will be for ch.3. Just tell me. Don't stress about any future pairings

**5: **_Anything _I didn't type, and want to ask, suggest, tell meh!

**6: **Am I a betch for being so organized and bossy? D: Sorry, I had to get that message through...

OH! I also created a [very crappy] diagram of the school! It was extreme fun though. I have Microsoft Word 97-03 [so sick of it! :O]ok, I downloaded 2010 too many times and got booted. I need to upgrade Word... ugh...

Anything I left out on a high school. I placed all the basics but if I missed a few, suggest tell me. You may rearrange it to your liking :D.

Still my school...

Go to my profile if you would like to see it.

Well, I typed my fill for today... oh mama, my eyes hurt from staring at the frickin screen...

Please tell me or there won't be anymore chapters... you guys shall create this! :D Sorry for not telling you this in ch.1 .

OH, **R&R** as always, and I'll see ya'll on Monday :3

Tata~

**[Review Corner]**

**totalamuto: Ah**... what a tricky question... That idea never crossed my mind... I like my Tsuna uke, but yes he will. As in a state of danger or soo. Would you like to see Tsuna on top? XD Oh gawd... *thinks*

**Angel-4n931: **Please readdescription above :3 And thanks! My first time writing an allxTsuna fic. Hopefully it's to your liking ^^

**animebaka14: **WAIT NO LONGER! Description above por favor...

Hehe, little facts of life my friend, you make sure Reborn gets his espresso. :O That there is extremeness... whole shit I hope no one suggests a Levi one O.=... don't mind Lussuria, he's [she?] just too motherly and lovable ^^ Maybe a mother scene :O

**Kichou: **Holy cow, I would love you forever is you did! :3 Thanks! Updated :O

**Purr: **Thank you so much! OH the humanity! I'll be sure to re-edit! Aw, thanks! Pft, I know I'll finish this, even thought it will be long...

Yes, our lovely characters are still the same with the whole mafia ordeal, but there is no 'arcobaleno' and' sky guardians' and what not. Hopefully you content with my response hehe.

**tatertotts: **Hehe, zombie-vampire hybrid to be exact :o Description LOL. I know,I know, I somewhat enjoy Tsuna cross-dress [sexy much]. Oh, thank you! ^^ Thanks for suggest R27 ^^ I know I'll have fun writing this...

**ooglybooglygirl: **Zombie-vampire hybrid my friend. Description :o

**CH0C0CANDYZ: **Description :). Since many review this question I just went 'Fuck it! Zombie-vampire hybrid bitches!' X3

**UkeTsunaLover27:** Hehe thank you! ...In a way.. . zombie-vampire hybrid [gotta remind ya'll D:]

**TakeshiYamamoto2980: **Oh the complements! THANK YOU! I know R.E FTW :3 Oh yes, look forward to that my friend ^^

**ezcap1st: THANKS! **I know if we lived in a zombie-apocalypse I would get killed. Since I have such a heart I would help people get to safety and such [hopefully those idiots will live, I didn't sacrifice my life for thing! Or maybe, I'll wear a shirt saying "If we're being chased by zombies, I'm tripping you"].

**souldew: **:o Glad it reminded you of R.E :3 Reborn such a bully D: Thank you! Will do! :^^

**VirguleAddict: **You make me fill up with tears! I'm so delighted that you fell in love with [please don't get carried away though ;O]! Don't jealous my writing style! It's just... well me ^^ I'll be sure to do soo.

**makedi: **You guys are all want R27 :3 Yes my friend! Wish granted. Also Reborn is already adult in this story ^^

**[Random Author Extra]:**

I hope you guys aren't disappointed with this chapter... I was rushed in a way...

How about a writing tip?

**Alex's Tip:**

Listen to your favorite song while brainstorming and/or writing. I always do. It doesn't distracted me at all. Hey that just me :p

**Over the Clouds** by **Alan [Theme for the PSP, Gods Eater Burst. Coming to North America in March...grr. I want it know!..]**

**Hurricanes and Suns **by **Tokio hotel [**frickin love those boys!**]**

Were basically the two songs I replayed over and over when writing this story. Check em out if you like.

Tata!


	3. C O N F I D E N T I A L

x

.C O N T A G I O U S

x

* * *

.3

.C O N F I D E N T I A L

* * *

"That's a relief..." Yamamoto sighed. He and Ryohei rested in the infirmary's waiting area. The nurse brought good news about Gokudera's condition. The male had only fainted from shock. Nothing serious whatsoever.

"Oi Takeshi, shouldn't we head over to the cafeteria. Sawada is probable lost without us there." Ryohei alerted him.

Yamamoto stretched his limbs smiling in content. He crossed his arms over his head turning to the extreme male, whom waited for his answer.

"Why don't you head over by yourself, I'll stay here until Gokuderas fully awake and alert, then we'll meet up with you and Tsuna." the raven-haired teen assured him giving Ryohei his signature, genuine smile.

"If you say so..." the male stood to his feet and headed towards the door. "ACHOO!" reaching for the knob, Ryohei abruptly broke the silence with an uproar. "Uh, I haven't felt so good these couple of days..."

"Must be a light cold, maybe you should ask for some medicine before you head out." Yamamoto told the teen.

"Yeah, your right."

* * *

"Your ass is staying here until I say so, that goes for all the trash in this building." declared non other than the Varia leader himself, Xanxus. The cafeteria stood dead silent. Not even a peep was heard. If anyone were to _dare _blink, breathe, sigh, it would cause a serious problem.

With the terrifying male blockading the door, Tsuna felt his eyes water. Never in his life had he experienced such a deadly aura. His unbelievable stature overshadowed the small boy. The chestnut teen only gazed in surprise into the males crimson eyes, frightened.

"A-A-A-An-"

"SIT!" barked the Varia leader.

Tsuna did as told and sat right on the spot he stood with a THUMP! As well as the rest of the Vongola Academy students. Just like that, peace and quiet was brought once again.

"Mou~ how obedient!" the very flamboyant male protested. "Oh good! Now that we have your attention, please just listen to what our bossu has to say alright?" he finished, winking toward the audience.

Squalo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"VOI! Can we get this over with..." the silver haired teen shrugged turning to Xanxus who had a sinister smirk formed upon his face.

"Don't rush me trash..." the raven-haired male ignored the fact that Tsuna was settled on the floor [again...] crossed legged. His attention turned to a peculiar table. He raised a finger to his subordinates, advising them to follow his direction immediately. Tsuna sighed in great relief, knowing that his life was now balanced. For now that is...

As the Varia made its way through the variety of student-filled tables, teens shivered. They berried their bodies below the counter of the table, lowered their heads, shower their up most respect.

_Left, right, left, right. _Footsteps studied at the same pace became more and more closer, unbearable for the unlucky teens they surely headed to. If it were possible, the soles of their feet would leave dark, permanent imprinted footprints, drenched in flames. A table occupied by six males soon realized that the Varia was headed toward their table, _their _table. Chuckling escaped the lips of Bel, while Fran uttered something along the lines of _'creepy fake-price Senpai'_. Feet away, in a blink of an eye, the males dashed away, treasuring their lives.

'_**CLACK!'**_

The Varia leader instantly jumped on the flat surface of the _unoccupied _table. The rest sat restlessly along the empty seats.

'_T-This can't be good...'_

"Listen up" he stated dangerously, "Reborn told us to inform you load of scum that..."

He studied the solemn expressions of the students. Incised by their reactions, he processed.

"Hmpf, that a strange type of '_disease'_ has suddenly targeted Mafioso schools, and now we fear that it has started here." He paced left to right, repeating the cycle, looking upon the stricken teens.

The male was struck by a sudden thought. Why was he the one announcing such news when he had a smorgasbord of tamable servants? Not to mention that he was missing out on his valuable resting routine.

"Trash, finish the rest." he ordered at the long haired commander who's facial expression changed in an instant.

"VOI! Reborn told _you_ to tell them! I have **no** part in this, nor do I want to."

Xanxus scowled. He swiftly raised his left leg, targeting a certain _shark._ He placed his foot right under the chin of the silver-haired male. Raising his head to the direction of the Varia leader, meeting his gaze.

"...Say no, one. more. time." he threatened, ready to punish the second-in-command.

Squalo's eye twitched, he bared his 'canines', showing how displeased he was. Like hell _he _would care..

"TCH! FINE!" he yelled before bad-mouthing his useless boss. Lifting his head, he looked upon the students. A contentful Xanxus plopped himself on the table waiting for his subordinate to continue.

"Bottom line is, there's a fucking disease never heard of! Although we do know the symptoms. You all better pop out your feathery pens and hello-kitty note books and write down every word I'm saying, starting right now!"

Tsuna gasped a hand full of his chestnutty locks. Inside he was exploding all sorts of emotions. One including, HE DIDN'T CARRY ANY WRITING PAPER OR A WRITING UTENSIL. How does he make through class you say? Well as imagined, Gokudera always prepares school necessities, since Tsuna always forgets or misplaces EVERYTHING. He squired about in his shoulder bag [clearly unorganized and messy] in search of a clean sheet of paper and a pencil [if lucky].

"Number one!"

"HIIIEE!"

"You'll get a headache and a mild fever. Remember this, I'm **not **repeating myself so listen good!"

"Two, your fever will get worse with each passing _second_."

"Three, you'll cough nonstop, annoying as it is..."

Tsuna dropped his head; he could only listen, hopefully process this information and remember it for Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei.

"Four... well we haven't received much info, just make sure if you or someone else has these symptoms..." the male held in the sort of words he was about to release.

Everyone shifted their head forward eagerly, desperately wanting to know.

A grin formed upon Squalo's face.

"He... if any of you get a **sudden **urge for... lets say a friend, you're a total goner and placed in our **MorteLista [1]**. DISSMISSED!" the silver-haired male declared raising a fist.

"Yup... we have the list riiight here." Fran monotoned flailing a paper in the air, showing everyone they weren't bluffing.

The [extremely confused and paranoid] students received the message and now headed toward their dorms. Tsuna didn't really understand the last part about... getting a sudden urge for a 'friend'...

'_Why must they put it in such a difficult manner' _the teen muttered to himself pushing the entrance doors. He worried more than ever. The disease _might_ have already started in Vongola Academy. Unknowing, even he might have it, maybe even his friends! The male shook his head.

'_No, no stop jumping to conclusions Sawada... just breathe in and out... breathe in and out..'_

His heart rate slowed once he calmed himself and rid himself of negatives thoughts. He walked down the long hallway, leading him to the infirmary, _praying _for Gokudera's health.

* * *

"Mukuro-sama, do you really believe all the BS those idiots told us?" Ken questioned his beloved pineapple haired Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, well I'm positive that they wouldn't waste their precious time just to mislead us Ken."

"Eh."

A flash a brown caught the corner of Mukuro's eye. Soon noticing it was non other than Tsunayoshi Sawada, his _favorite _toy.

His lips formed a sinister smile.

"Hn, I'll meet you two at our dorm in a bit, there's something I must attend to." the blue haired male told Ken and Chikusa who nodded in response.

* * *

Tsuna was blocks away from the infirmary. This building was a huge labyrinth and a great workout. Tsuna decided to text to one of his conscious friend, Yamamoto that he was on his way. No need to come to the cafeteria.

"Why hello there Tsunayoshi."

"HOLY IEE!" the teen threw his cell phone in the air, surprised by the random voice whom called his name.

"M-Mukuro! A-ah I didn't see you there." Tsuna told him while reaching for his phone that was comfortable on the floor.

"It's quite alright Tsunayoshi, I was just strolling along to my dorm, hm, if I'm not mistaken, student dorms ended six blocks away, where exactly are you headed to?" the blue haired male asked coming closer toward Tsuna.

'_I have a perimeter...'_

"Ano, well Gokudera fainted and I'm heading over to the infirmary to make sure he's ok."

"Oh? But we were giving specific orders to stay in our dorms." Mukuro came closer, one-step he took further to Tsuna, Tsuna stepped back one.

"Yeah, but just a minute, you see, Yamamoto and Ryohei are there too and.." Tsuna gasped as his back hit a corner of the hallway. He blushed furiously as Mukuro's face was visible with his. Mukro

"Is that so?.." Mukuro questioned. He extended his neck downward to reach Tsuna. He nuzzled his head against Tsunas. His smell was so intoxicating, strangely smelling of warm cinnamon.

"If this is truly our apocalypse, I must spend the remaining hours with you Tsunayoshi." he whispered ever so seductively into the teens ear.

Tsuna closed his eyes with force. Unknowing of what will happen next...

* * *

[DISCLAMER]:

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! & its characters belong to Akira Amano. I now command you to go and worship her. WORSHIP HER!

**[WARNING]:**

This is yaoi. Don't like don't read.

**[A/N]:**

Hehe, please do not brick me for updating sooo late... and leaving a cliffhanger [I know you hate for that..].

Yup I'm still here incase your wondering. Sorry but my _**wretched **_computer was VERY laggy. Until today our computer 'dude' came fixed up our...**DELL**[**D**iscussing **E**lectronic **L**ikes **L**eotard :P]. This Sunday I went to Mexico to visit my beloved Grandmama so I didn't brainstorm well so I decided to draw my front cover for this story. ^^

And if I do say so myself, I'm satisfied with the results. All day today I had to re-edit the picture since there is no internet over there [since they are VERY old school...].

Please look at the cover since I did it for ya'll ^^

**http:/ xmidnighthourx .deviantart .com/ art/ C-O-N-T-A-G-I-O-U-S- Cover- 198767695** [Without spacing :P]

I was going to make it longer but eh... this scene is eh... smut filled... so I'll save the good stuff on the next chapter... I'm a slow I know this... Hopefully I won't fail since I haven't written smut .

For those of you who checked out **Lingerie Madness** [I know some of you from here went there ...] I'll go ahead and tell the pairing I'm writing is 8059. I'll be sure to update that this week, PROMISE!

Also... in case if any of you are wondering... since almost everyone in the Varia is in their _twenties, _they are in high school, so they are 18.

I made them a _bit _less pedo :p. That goes for Dino and, yeah, you get it ^^

Well I'm sure that's it for any more info, please R&R and **thank you** all of you for the favs/alerts/ect.! You make me have a joyful overload. :D

WAIT! Also, one of my good friends [whom I addicted her into KHR!] **ViolentlyDelighted **has joined so **when** she updates a story [which I already know about... BOUNTYHUNTERS! *cough*] please check her out since she's a fantastic writer ^^

Ok, Tata until tomorrow? Maybe :D

**[1]: **Death List **  
**

**[Reviews Corner]:**

**Kichou: **Hehe, yes doesn't he always. Thank you! ^^

**Breathless02: **Oki doki, and no, I enjoy ranting since I do myself ;3

**ezcap1st: **Yep your one of them [XD]... any who~ Well not exactly... in a way... hehe, you'll find out. Whoa... I'll see what I can do with all of those pairings [good god...]. Ooh man I know... I absolutelu love 8059... let see how it goes...

**VirguleAddict: **Hey you! ^^ XD

Ok, so... I still stick to my 'update each week' hopefully nothing happens to think stupid piece of technology... if not two to three weeks each month... hehe helpful?

**Saruko: **Oh gawd, I love for this~! In chapter we'll see a bit of Tsu-Tsu and the sexy prefect with the all mighty pineapple head! We'll see, we'll see ^^

**Purr: **Oh my berries, thank you! Please don't strain yourself anymore D; *hands ice pack*

**totalamuto: **...*in corner with dirty thoughts...*

**Scarletnight13: **You got it. Ano... HDWTsuna and Tsuna... I honestly don't know how... HOLY SHIT NVM! I GOTS IT!

**animebaka14: **You all are *cought* ANYWHO! Oh man, I know Chrome is just dying...

Poor uke Tsuna isn't safe at all... ooh trust me everyone is gonna want a piece of that ;3;

**inkfriends: **Hehe... Coconuts didn't fit :P Thank you!

**CH0C0CANDYZ:... **A SEXY PREFECT...no but really human... for now :O


End file.
